Suficiente internet por hoy
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Se negaba a admitir culpas, a cualquiera se le pueden olvidar detalles de sus obras incluso si estas fueron las que hicieron su nombre fuese reconocido. Regalo para Paulys.


_Esta historia es un regalo del intercambio de foro el Diente de león para Paulys. Que si bien yo no lo elegí y el intercambio fue hace meses su opción me llamó, así que después de muuuuucho tiempo aquí está._

 _Disclaimer: Nada de lo que aparece aquí es mío y con eso me refiero a fanfictions, canciones, autores, etc. Casi todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

 _Los fics mencionados los he inventado yo, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Y por cierto, hay un pequeño spoiler de got, nada grave, es de como la tercera temporada o cuarta._

.

 **Suficiente internet por hoy**

.

Dio una vuelta más en su silla giratoria, exhausta de estar sentada por varias horas rogando al cielo por inspiración.

Su agente dijo que sería buena idea revivir un poco el universo de los juegos del hambre y así abrir una ventana de posibilidades de nuevas películas y también libros, ya poniéndose optimistas.

 _Siempre insisto a mis clientes que den su mayor potencial en sus proyectos. Déjame decirte, Suzanne, que es la primera vez que le digo a alguien que amo que no hayas hecho tu mejor esfuerzo en dar detalles._

Y justo ahora estaba pagando el precio de su vagancia.

Se negaba a admitir culpas, a cualquiera se le pueden olvidar detalles de sus obras incluso si estas fueron las que hicieron su nombre fuese reconocido.

— _Así que... Suzanne — el hombre de traje le sonrió juguetonamente._

— _Peter..._

— _Algunos fans esperan estas entrevistas para responder algunas que los libros no pueden responder._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _¡Por supuesto! Y una de las que me ha llamado la atención es la edición en la que ganaron los vencedores._

— _En el año setenta y cuatro, Peter — respondió segura._

 _Algunas preguntas anteriores eran cosas que ni ella se había puesto a pensar antes; ¿por qué contrataron actores rubios para personajes morenos y actores morenos pata personajes rubios? ¿Joshifer era real? ¿Cómo hacían en las sesiones fotográficas para que Josh se viese más alto? ¿Las leyes de la física podrían calcular la magnitud de la indiferencia de Katniss hacia Gale? ¿Todos los juguetes tenían recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas como Buzz Lightyear?_

— _¡Tenemos a una comediante aquí! — el público reía aunque ella no pudiera entender que era tan divertido—. Creo que la pregunta hace referencia a los otros vencedores, por ejemplo Finnick._

— _Finnick... El que se parece a Peeta pero con más autoestima y seguridad._

 _Peter se encogió de hombros—. Es una buena forma de verlo._

— _Él ganó en el sesenta y cinco._

— _¿Y qué tal Johanna? ¿Mags?_

— _Johanna en el setenta y uno — Mags era más vieja que el resto, mucho más vieja—. Y Mags en el once._

— _Ahora háblanos de Annie._

— _¿A quién le importa Annie? — su respuesta no era tan alejada de la realidad, tenía que hacer una equivalencia en la vida de Finnick. También que le daba más tiempo para pensar—. Pero si estás tan interesado, ella ganó en el setenta._

Su agente la riñó apenas saliendo del estudio. Si él había notado que inventó todo en el último momento, cualquiera lo haría. De todas formas, ¿quién pensaba que era? ¿J.K. Rowling?

Así que para su suerte, había personas que hacían su trabajo más fácil. Y tal vez, solo tal vez recordaría quien es Martín.

Entró a la página de fanfiction, esperando sentirse con suerte. El diseño era sencillo pero su esfuerzo era el mínimo, por lo que parecía estar escrito en chino.

Dio clic en la primera historia que le llamó la atención.

* * *

 **Dos hombres y una canción**

 _Summary: Peeta intenta reanimar a Gale luego de que Katniss prefiriera el pan a las ardillas._

* * *

— ¿Qué le va a decir? — bufó —. ¿"Tranquilo, no está tan buena"? ¿"De noche se ve más fea"?

* * *

— _¿Qué haces aquí, panadero? — gruñó Gale._

— _Solo quiero que sepas yo te considero mi amigo, y que lo que ha pasado no cambia nada entre nosotros. No de mi parte._

— _No somos amigos, panadero. Nunca lo fuimos._

— _Así que, en señal de tregua, escribí una canción para ti._

— _No necesito ninguna... Espera, ¿desde cuando escribes canciones?_

— _Hace solo unos meses — se encogió de hombros—. Es parte de mi terapia. Nuestra terapia. Katniss me enseña sobre música y yo le enseño a ella sobre pan._

— _¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor hablándome de lo bien que van Katniss y tú?_

— _Busco compañera de vida..._

— _¿De dónde sacaste eso guitarra?_

— _Busco alguien con quien compartir y a las bodas tener con quien ir..._

— _..._

— _Wikiwiki re-mix!_

— _¿Y esos lentes negros?_

— _No tiene que ser muy guapa, tampoco muy educada. Yo no quiero que a mí me cuide, tan solo quiero que respire. Lo que tú quieras yo hago y si quieres hasta te pago. Yo solo quiero ser tu morro para no quedarme bien cotorro. En donde sea que yo te halle, no quiero quedarme como perro... de la calle..._

— _Si no fuese por ti panadero, me suicido._

 _Entonces sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso._

* * *

—¿Pero qué…? — Suzanne observó a la pantalla esperando a que esta le diese una respuesta—. Está bien, ese no me ayudó en nada…

Volvió a la página principal, porque a pesar de que la autora tenía más historias no se veía como que alguna de ellas fuese a ser diferente a la primera.

A los cinco minutos encontró algo que sin duda llamó su atención.

* * *

 **Finneta Baby**

 _Summary: Finnick y Peeta nunca pensaron encontrarse en una situación así porque después de una noche con mucho alcohol en tu organismo, lo último que piensas es encontrar a un bebé al lado de tu cama. M en algunos capítulos._

* * *

—Ah, ya entiendo — sonrió, cada vez entendía más ese universo de los fanfics—. Es como una adaptación de "¿Qué pasó ayer?".

* * *

 _ **N/A: Este capítulo es la introducción, por lo tanto es M.**_

* * *

—¿M? ¿M de misterio? Me gusta el misterio.

* * *

 _No era la primera vez que estaba destendida por la mañana, tampoco era la primera vez que sobre ella hubiera dos hombres pero definitivamente era la primera que el llanto de un bebé despertaba a Peeta._

 _Su pecho estaba lleno de una sustancia entre blanca y transparente, cosa que no le había dado asco hace unas horas, esa mañana lo hacía._

* * *

—¿Peeta babea en la noche?

* * *

— _Cinco minutos más alarma, por favor._

 _Esta no le hizo caso, por lo que una nueva ronda de lloriqueos no le permitió seguir con su sueño de belleza. Tomó al bebé de un brazo, dispuesto a lanzarlo contra la pared como lo hacía con cada alarma que lo molestase, total igual tenía el armario lleno de relojes, no notaría la diferencia. En eso, una mano lo detuvo._

— _¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?_

— _¿De qué? — respondió Peeta al reconocer la voz de su amigo con derechos, Finnick._

— _¿Por qué tratas de lanzar a nuestro hijo como otra de tus estúpidas alarmas?_

— _Yo no tengo hijos, Fin._

— _¿Entonces ahora no te quieres hacer cargo de tus acciones?_

 _Finalmente Peeta abrió los ojos, observando extrañado a la pequeña criatura regordeta con piel de pasa blanca y rostro rosado._

— _¿Eso es mío?_

— _¡Dime sino de quien más!_

— _Lo lamento, solo es una pregunta — le volvió a dirigir una mirada—. Disculpa que tenga mis dudas, no es tan encantador como yo._

— _Ya todo está olvidado — dijo con un puchero—. ¿Sabes? En el embarazo siempre me dieron ganas de… bueno, tú te darás una idea._

 _Peeta hizo e.e —Claro que te entiendo. ¿Tenías miedo que te lastimara?_

— _¿Por qué me lastimarías a mí?_

— _Porque estabas embarazado._

— _Yo no di a luz, fuiste tú._

— _No creo._

— _Por favor, fuiste tú, siempre has sido una cualquiera._

— _¡Eso es tan… — lo pensó un momento—. Cierto! Eso no quita el hecho de que… no recuerdo haber pasado por un parto._

— _Yo tampoco._

 _Quedaron pensativos por un largo rato, tanto que el bebé ya había muerto por desnutrición y les había crecido barba._

— _Este es del tipo de cosas que no se arreglan hablando — dijo Finnick._

— _¿Qué sugieres?_

— _Noche salvaje hasta que uno de los dos quede embarazado de nuevo y ver quién era el culpable._

— _Me parece bien._

* * *

Peeta y Finnick no fueron los únicos que tuvieron que replantearse su vida. Con el Kama Sutra en una mano y la otra en la barbilla intentó investigar las fuentes de donde la autora había sacado que esas posiciones de podía hacer, considerando que los hombres no son tan flexibles.

Llamó a su agente, dispuesta a darle las grandes noticias.

—¿Señor agente? Habla Suzanne, le tengo un par de nuevas que le van a gustar.

—Te escucho.

—¡Ya sé cómo continuar la trilogía!

Ella no lo vio, pero detrás del otro teléfono el señor Agente tenía los ojos ahora convertidos en signos de dinero.

—¡Magnifico! ¿Y sobre qué tratará?

—Finnick y Peeta, el romance más esperado.

Señor Agente suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedes hacer eso, Suzanne. Mataste a Finnick en el último libro.

—¿Lo hice? ¿Cómo?

—Unos mutos le cortaron la cabeza.

—¿Y si eso lo dije en una entrevista? Tal vez puedo aplicar el te la kreiste we.

—No, Suzanne, está en los libros.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—Está bien, deja le echo otra pensada. De todas formas no me veo escribiendo algo así, tan descriptivo. No se sabe que tanta imaginación tengas los lectores, yo tuve mis manos en la computadora todo el tiempo, los demás quien sabe.

Suzanne tenía fe en la siguiente historia, no solo no era M de Misterio, sino que finalmente alguien escribió sobre Katniss y Peeta.

* * *

 **A whole new world**

 _Summary: Katniss Everdeen, siendo un animal de costumbre y amante de su entorno, pensaba que su vida estaba resuelta desde que consiguió un trabajo bien remunerado, el amor de su vida. Todo esto cambia cuando un extraño toca a su puerta una mañana, diciéndole que son almas gemelas._

* * *

—Algo de canon no les hace daño.

* * *

— _Te digo que somos almas gemelas — insistió Peeta, tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. ¿Qué necesitas para creerlo?_

— _¿Por qué debería creerte en primer lugar? ¿Solo por qué llegas a mi casa con un montón de información sobre mí?_

— _No es únicamente información, es una prueba._

— _¿Una prueba de qué? ¿Qué eres es acosador?_

* * *

—Ah, estos son tan lindos juntos — sonrió—. Merecen su final feliz.

* * *

 _A Peeta le tomó cinco años, tres meses, veinte días y trece horas encontrarla. Pero lo que de verdad valía fue ese segundo, ese en el que ella tardó para corresponder a sus labios. Ese segundo que le tomó posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Ese segundo en el que como nunca pudo sentir que pertenecía a un lugar. Pertenecía a él, completamente a él._

 _Cuando se separaron ninguno pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro._

* * *

—¿Era tan difícil, Katniss? — dijo entre sollozos.

* * *

 _Me encantan las historias de amor, en esas donde los protagonistas tienen todo para ser el amor de la vida del otro. Cuando no son personas similares con gustos similares, cuando defienden sus ideales a pesar del amor que se sienten. Amo cuando esa pareja da el primer paso: su primer abrazo, su primera mirada… su primer beso._

 _Y luego viene lo difícil, las visitas a los suegros. El miedo de no ser lo suficiente para los padres, sobre todo no serlo y que esa persona se quite la venda de los ojos. Que todo se termine. En la mayoría de los casos eso no llega a suceder. Ellos eran parte de esa mayoría._

 _Amo las historias de romance porque me dan esperanza de que hay alguien ahí a fuera esperando a sentirse de la misma forma que yo lo espero._

 _Lamentablemente, para Katniss esa no era su historia de amor._

—Me cago en fanfiction — exclamó.

— _Katniss, por favor — Peeta rogó—. Dime por favor que me recuerdas._

 _Lo hacía, de eso estaba seguro. La forma en la que lo miraba, la forma en la que no se había apartado de golpe a su cercanía, la forma en la que no había llamado a la policía todavía._

 _Ella lo recordaba, pero no lo amaba. No en ese universo._

— _¿Lista? — preguntó Finnick con cautela, sin querer interrumpir._

 _Katniss solo asintió, soltando el hombro de Peeta con lentitud, disfrutando cada segundo que le quedaba._

— _¿Quién era él?_

 _Se encogió de hombros—. Un viejo amigo._

 _Esa fue la última vez que Katniss vio a Peeta._

* * *

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

"Huele la flor, sopla la vela" se repetía Suzanne, dejándose vencer por las lágrimas que ya yacían en sus ojos.

—Debí haberte matado en lugar de Finnick, porque así tendrías su merecido y yo una estúpida continuación.

* * *

 **Mejor si estás a mi lado**

 _Summary: Peeta Mellark tiene que tomar una decisión cuando recibe una llamada del hospital: Katniss ha sufrido un accidente y él es su número de emergencia. La situación lo afectaría demasiado, correría al hospital en su ayuda… si no fuera porque él no la conoce._

* * *

—¿Servicio a la habitación? Ajá, hablo de la habitación 74, voy a necesitar cuatro cajas más de pañuelos extra suaves, helado de nutella y más sabanas. Gracias.

Marcó el número telefónico que tan común se había vuelto para ella.

—¿Señor Agente? Necesito que me recuerdes algo, ¿tienes papel a la mano? Genial. Escribe: Katniss es una perra, mátala — silencio—. Sin hacer preguntas, gracias.

Revisó el summary una vez más, reflexionando si su pobre corazón lo resistiría.

—Mejor si estás a mi lado — se sorbió la nariz—. ¿Cómo es que ya empecé a llorar?

* * *

— _Siento que te molestaran — se disculpó Katniss._

— _No hay ningún problema. Solo dime a quien llamar y pediremos cambio._

 _Katniss se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, se veía más pálida de lo que alguien en observación se vería._

— _Yo lo arreglaré, no te preocupes._

— _Buen intentó, siquiera puedes moverte._

— _Haz hecho suficiente por mí, puedes irte._

— _Solo dime el número — sacó el celular de su bolsa—. Vamos, Katniss. No te puedo ayudar si no coperas._

— _No estoy pidiendo tu ayuda._

— _Si no lo haces, buscaré en tus registros._

— _Buena suerte encontrando algo de utilidad._

— _Está bien — dijo Peeta alzando las manos, rindiéndose—. Si no quieres que esté aquí, lo entiendo. Me iré._

— _Gracias._

 _Atravesó la habitación lentamente, esperando el momento en que Katniss lo detuviera. Ella nunca lo hizo._

* * *

—¿Por qué eres así, Katniss? ¿Por qué?

* * *

 _El adorno de flores no le había convencido del todo, para él sería mejor uno con muchas flores de colores, con un oso de peluche y algunos dulces. Claro que, no se sentía con el derecho de llevar algo ostentoso dado que siquiera se conocían. No eran amigos y sin embargo ahí estaba él, con un ramo de flores y su gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a su habitación._

 _Esperaba que su regalo no fuese opacado por los otros que tendría ya, quería que su presencia se sintiera a pesar de no estar físicamente pero tampoco llamar la atención._

 _Por supuesto que tendría mejores obsequios, seguramente un par de hermanos (Katniss no era del tipo de persona que se veía como hijo único), de sus hermanos, familiares cercanos y tal vez un novio. Era una chica linda, por supuesto que tendría un novio y si no, un par de pretendientes detrás de ella se tomarían la molestia de pasarse por ahí._

 _Abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse con la misma habitación depresiva de ayer._

— _Creí que las cosas habían quedado claras — dijo Katniss, apenas viéndolo entrar._

—¿Debería ser una sorpresa encontrarla sola? Con su carácter es bastante predecible.

— _Lo siento — se disculpó, sin saber cómo reaccionar—. Te traje estas flores._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Es un regalo bastante común en hospitales._

— _Lo sé, han pasado varias personas con varias de esas cosas. Si tratabas de ser original, fallaste._

 _Se quedaron en silencio. Peeta quería utilizar uno de sus tantos temas de conversación pero era obvio que con Katniss no funcionarían._

— _Entonces… ¿Cuándo vienen a visitarte?_

— _¿Quiénes?_

— _Tus familiares, amigos, novio…_

— _No tengo novio._

 _Algo en el interior de Peeta se iluminó, cosa que no debería. Nunca debería dejar que la idea de una chica lastimada tuviera menos personas con ella. Era inevitable, se sentía aliviado de que fuese soltera._

— _Oh, bueno, ¿y qué tal de tus padres? Seguro te traerán uno de estos — señaló el ramo—, que tanto odias. Una desgracia que no te gusten, tendrás que aceptarlo. Por lo tanto tienes que aceptar el mío. Hay que ser igualitarios._

— _Peeta — su voz diciendo su nombre por primera vez lo hipnotizó—. Está habitación sigue igual de deprimente desde la última vez que viniste, adivina porque._

* * *

—Contrólate, Suzanne. No porque esté sola en el mundo vas sentir pena por ella. Recuerda que dejó a Peeta.

* * *

 _Katniss tenía mucho que compartir, mucho que decir. Y sin embargo no había nadie ahí para escucharlo._

 _Trataba muy duro de no sentir tristeza por ella, fallando ocasionalmente. Le pregunto una tarde si no le molestaba, a lo que contestó con un encogimiento de hombros._

— _Siempre he estado sola, no conozco la diferencia._

 _La visitaba más de una vez en el hospital, ahora sin llevar un obsequio. No estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos y no hacían más que dejarla pensativa. Siempre lo echaba cuando comenzaba a darle su mirada de "pobre chica". Peeta siempre regresaba una hora después._

—Ay, no. Me estoy enamorando de nuevo.

— _¿Cómo murieron? — preguntó una vez, dispuesto a no presionarla._

— _No murieron, bueno, no todos._

— _¿Entonces cómo…?_

— _Están demasiado ocupados en ellos mismo como para notar que hay alguien más a su alrededor._

— _¡Pero no han venido! ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que faltas?_

— _Siquiera los he llamado para avisarles donde estoy._

 _Fue un lunes cuando algo salió mal. Muy muy mal. Corrió a su habitación en cuanto recibió la noticia de que el medico ya había ido a explicar su estado de salud._

— _Joven Mellark, justo hablábamos de usted._

 _Peeta ya era conocido de los trabajadores del hospital, de vez en cuando llevaba café, ayudaba en lo que se podía. A cambio le daban unos minutos extras cuando la hora de visitas acababa._

 _A su lado había una mujer rubia demacrada, con la mirada un tanto vacía y observando a Katniss._

— _Le decía a la señora Everdeen que no podemos hacer mucho por Katniss, no contábamos con ese problema._

— _¿Qué problema? Katniss se veía perfecta ayer._

— _Lo sé, incluso consideramos darla de alta esta semana. En estas situaciones eso ya no es una opción viable._

— _¿Qué pasa con ella?_

 _Y luego el médico le explico un par de cosas, todo con términos médicos que él jamás había escuchado y que el nombre no le daba ninguna pista._

— _¿Así que ella ya no va a despertar?_

— _No es seguro. De hecho su salud no es algo que me gustaría dar esperanzas. Solo cuesta esperar._

— _Gracias, doctor Rawell. Estaremos en contacto — lo despidió la señora._

— _¿Usted es la madre de Katniss?_

— _Sí — lo observó de arriba a abajo—. ¿Y tú quién eres?_

— _Soy Peeta Mellark, un amigo de Katniss._

 _Bufó—. Ella no tiene amigos._

— _No estoy enterado del resto del mundo, pero yo la considero mi amiga._

— _Bueno, Peeta, gracias por encargarte de ella todo este tiempo. Ya no es necesario que vengas._

— _Nunca lo he tomado como un sacrificio, señora — dijo orgulloso—. La presencia de su hija siempre ha sido reconfortante._

— _Creo que no me entendiste. Ya no es necesario que vengas porque no estará aquí por mucho tiempo._

— _¿La va a trasladar de hospital?_

— _La van a desconectar._

 _Sintió como el color se iba de su rostro. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras habían quedado atoradas en su garganta._

* * *

—¿Señor Agente? Otro recordatorio: seguir dejando sin nombre a la madre de Katniss.

* * *

— _No puede hacerlo — replicó después de unos minutos—. Es su hija._

—Exacto, no puedes hacerlo, bruja. Si yo no la maté, ¿qué te da el derecho a ti de hacerlo?

— _Claro que puedo hacerlo, porque como dijiste, es mi hija._

— _¿Va a esperar siquiera un tiempo?_

— _¿Para qué? ¿Para que la cuenta solo se haga más grande? No, gracias._

— _Pero… pero… ¿qué acaso no le importa?_

— _Me importa, chico, pero no de la manera que tú esperarías._

— _Ella se pondría bien, es fuerte — rogó con la voz quebrada—. Es la persona más fuerte que conozco._

— _Entonces no has conocido muchas personas._

— _¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿No va a pelear por ella?_

— _Peleo por ella, es mi pequeña. Pero no me puedo permitir pagar un hospital por una esperanza que cada día es más pequeña. Tú no sabes lo que es para una madre estar en esa situación._

— _Por lo que veo usted tampoco lo sabe si a la primera se da por vencida._

 _Suspiró—. Te dejaré despedirte, solo por las molestias que te has tomado con ella._

— _No quiero decir adiós, no así._

— _Esa no es tu decisión, lo siento. La desconectan en una semana, si quieres puedes seguir con tu rutina, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer._

* * *

Suzanne buscó desesperaba el botón para el siguiente capítulo mientras maldecía entre dientes.

—Espera… no… no me puedes hacer esto, no — las lágrimas amenazaban con salir—. Este no puede ser el último capítulo.

"Última fecha de actualización: 2012 _"._

—No importa — dijo en voz baja—. De todas formas ya estoy muerta.

* * *

 **Pequeño bebé de Satán**

 _Summary: Peeta está harto de la indiferencia de Katniss hacia él, por lo que en una tarde llena de egoísmo hace un pacto con el diablo en donde ella caerá profundamente enamorada de él, si es que puede pagar por eso. Es mi primera historia, perdonen si no es buena._

* * *

—¿Por qué esto ya no me sorprende? — dio un sorbo a su café—. ¿Cómo puedes ser mala en la escritura con ese summary?

* * *

 _madge: que es lo que te pasa? a que te refieres¡_

 _kat: no se. te digo que desde el dia ese me e sentido mal diferente_

 _magde: tal bez estas embarazada y no lo sabes :0_

 _kat: komo puedo estar embarazasa si soy super virgen incluso mas que tu_

 _magde: oshe-.- yo solo trato de ayudarte_

 _kat: ps es la verdad, al menos yo puedo ir al bosque a las necesidades_

 _magde: eso es zoofilia, kat kat_

 _kat: y lo tuyo es orofilia y no por eso te digo algo cuando yamas a tu lámpara gale eh_

* * *

—Está bien, sí puedes.

* * *

 **Don't you cry for me**

 _Summary: En el aniversario número dos de la muerte de Peeta después de comer las bayas venenosas en la arena, su espíritu se le aparece a Katniss por las noches para ayudarla a salir de su depresión, porque después de todo, el chico del pan es el único que la entiende. Mal summary._

* * *

—Ya no creo en esas cosas. Siguiente.

* * *

Señor Agente acudió preocupado al departamento de Suzanne. Después de la llamada en la que quería pasar de novela distopía juvenil a una especie de cincuenta sombras de grey con un descabezado y un panadero se comenzó a preocupar por su bienestar emocional y mental. Pensar nunca había sido su fuerte y menos cuando lo hacía bajo presión.

Golpeó la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte. Preocupado llamó de nuevo.

—¡No lo hagas, por favor! — su grito desgarrador solo lo motivó a patear la cerradura, que lo hubiese hecho ver como todo un héroe rescatando a una damisela en apuros. Pero su vida no es perfecta así como su memoria. Suzanne nunca cierra la puerta.

—¿Recuerdas cuantas veces te he dicho que un día de estos te van a venir asaltando? Bueno, mi próximo deseo de cumpleaños será que lo hagan.

Suzanne no parecía prestarle atención, enfrascada en la televisión solo se limitaba a taparse los oídos con fuerza, gimiendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó él.

—Algo terrible. Algo que ya veía venir desde el primer momento en que lo vi y sin embargo siempre lo negué.

—¿Tercera guerra mundial?

—No.

—¿Un meteorito?

—Peor.

—¿Otra adaptación basada en libros?

—Se queda corto con eso.

—No sé qué pueda ser peor que eso.

—Solo escucha — señor Agente asintió, sin desviar la mirada hacia ella dispuesto a no perder ningún detalles—. Daenerys le pidió a Daario que se quitara la ropa.

No había palabras que pudiera describir la reacción de señor Agente.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Suzanne, ¿estás viendo Game of Thrones de nuevo?

—Solo un poco… pero tranquilo, ya aprendí la lección.

—Excelente.

—Nunca tener esperanza en un ship. Al final todos se van a la mierda — dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— _No. Dile que tú cambiaste mi opinión._

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor, ¡pídele que se quite la ropa también, khaleesi!

—Tal vez debas seguir en fanfiction buscando ideas.

—No pienso regresar a esa página — dijo sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

—¿Por qué?

—Le ponen nombre a todos los personajes, ¿quién hace eso?


End file.
